Doctor Who Are You?
by CanISlytherinToYourGryffindor
Summary: This is what happens when I am dropped into the Doctor Who Universe. Let the chaos commence! AU Warning: I channel the companions a bit. No slash.


AN: If this were to actually happen in real life, I would not be able to keep the spoilers to myself. River Song will eventually come into this story.

Summary: This is what happens when I am dropped into the Doctor Who Universe. Let the chaos commence! No slash.

"Talking"

'Sounds'

_"__Quotes"_

I check my clock, 11:56. Ugh, I have school tomorrow!

'Whoosh, whoosh!' I sit up in bed. That sounded just like-

"And this, Ponds, is… not where I wanted to be." I peek out of my window. I almost scream because IT"S HIM! MATT SMITH!

I carefully sneak outside and creep into the TARDIS. He left it open!

"Well, the TARDIS had to take us here for some reason." I almost scream again! They start to walk back into the TARDIS. I check my surroundings for the first time. "IT REALLY IS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" I hear something break. Oops. "What the-" I leap out from my hiding spot.

"I love her so much!"

"Her…? How did you…?" The Doctor mumbles. The Ponds are in a state of shock. I mimic the Doctor and greet them with kisses. "Hello!"

"She's American." Whispers Amy. "I know! And he's an alien. Who's the odd one out here?" The Doctor gapes. "Your TARDIS is very, very… Sexy." I smirk.

"So… how old are you?" The Doctor blinks once. Twice. Then mumbles something about insane weirdoes. "WHAT!? _I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M JUST AS SANE AS YOU ARE!_ Oh wait…"

Amy smirks. Should I go for the all knowing approach? "Who ARE you?" Asks the Doctor. "Well, as a special, badass lady would say; _Spoilers_." The threesome stares. "So you haven't met her yet? You HAVE to remember her!" Rory says, "Well, we fought angels together."

I shudder. "I hate Angels almost as much as I hate Dalek." Then, I start running around like a lunatic. "_GERONIMO_!"

"How do you know all of this?"

I stare at him. "Well, I watch Doctor Who. DUUHHHH." Amy gasps. "Doctor Who?"  
>"You don't watch it? Oh. Yes, that makes since. Too many spoilers."<p>

"SO!" The Doctor exclaims. "I think you shou-" I glare at him. "Let me just stop you right there. I have dreamed of this for years. There is NO way that you are taking me home. I swear in the name of Rassilon that I will constantly follow you around- no matter the danger." The Doctor looks me over. "How old are you?"

"HEY! I asked you first. I'm 13." I break into a fit of chuckles. "Just kidding. I'm about 500…" The Doctor sighs in an all suffering way. "Stuck with a kid… Alright. I'm 904."

Amy and Rory start staring. "Are you an alien?"

"WELL DUH." "But... you look... human."

"_No, no, no! You look Gallifreyain. We came first_."

"Well…. You know what time it is? Oh wait. What a stupid question to ask you." Teehee!

"CAN I SEE YOUR SONIC PLEASE? Ow… that hurts. What are those drums?" The Doctor pushes the Ponds away.

I love pranking him! "Okay, friend. This is what I'm gonna do." The Doctor's eyes widen. "I'm gonna take this TARDIS, set the world on fire, and then build my empire! WAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I start to sway. He is eating this up!

"Hmm… what was I talking about again? Ah well!" I start skipping off. Then I mutter, "_The dark. And the cold. And the diamonds. Bodies HOT with blood. Burn with me Martha!_" I sigh dreamily. "Good old 10."

At this point, I'm in the library. I scream "_SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY! SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY_! AAH! THE VASTA NARADA ARE COMING!" I run to the consol room. "MASTER MASTER- oh… ah…"

Why did I just call him that? I'm probably freaking him out too much. "Doctor. I have to report that your library freaks me out." The Doctor stares.

"And this, Donna, is… wait. Where are we?"

That sounds like… It can't be. "DOCTOR!" I run out of 11's TARDIS and into 10's.

10 stares at me. I slap him. "Ha! Slapping you is fun, Spaceman. Hi Donna! Follow me!" Surprisingly, they do.

"Okay, Doctor No.10, this is Doctor No.11. Ponds, this is Donna Nobel the most-" I quickly clap my hand over my mouth. "_Spoilers_!"

I take 10's hand and drag him to the library. I yell, "Have fun guys!" And leave.

"Okay Doctor. I have a few questions. How old are you? What is your favorite color? Do you know how to deal with Vasta Narada? Do you know where I'll sing you to your sleep comes' from?" The 10th Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, Defeater of Daleks, is in shock.

I lead him back to the consol room. "WEEEEEE!"

"Okay _Doctor Donna_. This situation needs some sarcastic remarks!"

"Doctor… Donna?" I can feel my eyes widen. "Shit shit shit shit." I quickly smile falsely at her. "What? I never said that!"

The 11th's eyes widen too. "Oi! You… What is your name?"

"_I am the Master. You will listen to meeee! And. You. Will. Obey. Me! YOU WILL OBEY ME_!"

I sit on the ground. I'm not even faking this anymore. "Whoa. What?"

I shocked the 11th doctor! I can scratch that off my bucket list.

"Nononononononono. That is wrong. My name is… Um. I don't really know my name."

I start taping the floor four times. (An: For all those musicians out there; 16 notes.)

"Hm."

The Doctors, in unison, take out their sonic screwdrivers and scan me.

The 11th Doctor starts screaming, "AHHHHHHHHH!" He runs around the TARDIS.

The 10th however, stays very, very still. He slowly sits down next to me.

"Hey friend. I know someone else that is going through something like this. Can you tell me what you are?"

I stare at him. "Half Gallefreyian half Time- lady. DUH."

10 eyes me warily. "Is that even possible?"

"_Is traveling through time and space in police box that is bigger on the inside possible?_ Oh and by the way, nice job fixing that perception filter."

Donna and the Ponds are frantically talking together. Ha! I love the companions.

"Well, I guess I'm going to bed now. Unlike you, I'm still kinda…sorta a kid? Anyway, Allons-y!"

"Hey!" The 10th Doctor exclaimed.


End file.
